The Final Year
by shesmyfavorite
Summary: OCDM, RWHG Rated M for good reasons... The last year at Hogwarts and a new girl loves Harry, but will Draco win her in the end? Why does Voldemort want to kill Draco and not Harry? Will Hermione dump Ron finally? PLEASE R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was so close to him she could feel the warmth of his body crashing into her like fiery waves. The heat was suffocating as his arms wrapped around her slight frame and his lips pushed towards her own. Their lips touched and the electricity of it dizzied her senses...

"Alysious?" a familiar voice ripped her out of the dream. "Are you okay? You were making weird noises..." Hermione looked fearful and touched her best friend's forehead searching for a fever. Annoyed, Alysious waved her hand away and sat up in her bed grumpily.

"Never wake me up when I'm making weird noises. I always have the best dreams when I make weird noises." Alysious laughed at herself and stood up sleepily.

Alysious was really a very beautiful girl, standing a radiant five feet eight inches, she was considerably taller than many girls at school. She was slender with a healthy, athletic build and had skin that shimmered with a light golden color year round. She had light brown hair with a hint of blonde and red in it that draped long and smooth to the middle of her back. Her eyes were blue like the ocean, which made them stand out from the rest of her face. She had full, pink lips that opened to reveal a perfectly white and sparkling smile that could disarm a boy on any given day.

"Well, it is difficult to determine whether you are having a good dream noise or whether you are having stomach cramps." Hermione glanced over at Alysious with a sparkle of laughter in her eyes.

Hermione had grown up so much within the past few years; it was difficult to recognize her from her old pictures. She was about five feet four inches tall, and had a slim hourglass shape. Her curves had begun to fill in during the last part of her fifth year, and they drove Ron wild. She had long hair like Alysious, except hers was a dark auburn that bounced playfully in curls. Hermione had honey colored eyes and perfect teeth she had fixed herself at Hogwarts.

The two girls had been best friends since their 2nd year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was well known to Hermione that Alysious had been harboring a massive crush on Harry Potter since they first started school. Harry, naturally, was clueless to the infatuation and thought of Alysious only as a good friend who happened to be incredibly clumsy and speech impaired when around him. Hermione found great fun in exacerbating these awkward situations for Alysious because Hermione was great friends with both sides of the party.

Alysious also happened to know that Hermione and Ron were very much an on/off couple that spat constantly in public but lust for each other when in private. At the present time they were "on" and had been for the past two months. Ron had almost broken the good luck streak when he forgot the anniversary of their first kiss (June 10th) and Hermione threatened him with his very manhood. Other than those occasional situations, their relationship was going strong.

"So, if your dream was so fantastic, who had the pleasure of being included in it?" Hermione prodded for information.

"Well, if you must know..."

"And I must."

"It was Harry, of course." Alysious burst. "Who else do I have weird noise making dreams about?" She sighed and peeled off her t-shirt. The girls were close enough to not be shocked by each other's bodies. She put on a tank top and shorts. "I just wish I could tell him... I mean, how long have I liked him now? And how long has he not known about me liking him?"

"I think we're up to about five sexually frustrated years now." Hermione talked as she packed her bag. The girls were getting ready to head back to school for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The train was leaving in about two hours and much was needed to be done.

"Oh God, has it been that long? Wait, wait, yes... it does feel like it's been five long sexually frustrated years. I mean, sometimes a girl just needs-" Alysious stopped short in utter horror.

"Please continue- a girl needs what now?" Harry and Ron stood in the frame of the girl's room in the Weasley house. Harry had spoken and was smirking at them, while Ron was looking in amusement at Alysious.

Harry had grown to be the poster boy for all tall, dark and handsome men. He had grown to an even six feet tall. His jet-black hair had not been cut since school let out and it fell loosely in front of his eyes. His green eyes had become even more radiant within the past years and absolutely popped against his tan skin and dark hair. He had been practicing quidditch all summer with Ron and had developed more muscles, giving him a very toned physique. Harry had traded his glasses in for contacts, but hated wearing the contacts so much he often wore his glasses anyway.

"We're all very curious to find out what girls need. I think it would help me out a lot actually." Ron chuckled at Hermione.

Ron had grown very much over the summer and now stood at a little over six feet tall. His red hair danced across his face, as he was letting his grow too. Ron had been practicing very hard with Harry over the summer and had gained a lot of muscle weight. He was tall, but also very built. Hermione was very excited for the transformation from gangly, awkward boy to confident, tall and built man.

"Go ahead, Alysious, tell Harry and Ron what girls need." Hermione smiled devilishly.

"Girls need...um... girls...need..." Alysious fumbled all over the place.

"Girls need to learn how to pack their bags faster and come eat breakfast before we have to leave for the train!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted as she came up the stairs to observe what was taking so long. "If you girls don't hurry you'll miss the train! It's a long drive over to the station- oh, good heavens you haven't even finished packing..." She walked off down the stairs mumbling about teenagers and their never failing ability to overestimate themselves.

Hermione walked over to the doorframe where the boys still stood. "Either help us pack or get out. You are doing us no good just by standing there watching."

The boys cleared out of the doorway and walked downstairs to breakfast, but not before Hermione gave Ron a big kiss. The boys continued to make raunchy jokes about what girls need all the way down to the breakfast table until Mrs. Weasley over-heard one and threatened to make Ron and Harry walk all the way to the station.

Hermione continued carefully folding her things into her suitcase and trunk while Alysious sat on her bed and fiddled around.

"You know... I think he knew I was talking about him just then. Did you see that look he gave me? He knew I just had a dream about us naked together! He knew it!" Alysious flailed her arms around in the air while she spoke.

"Oh, come on, you're being ridiculous. Besides, would it be so bad if he knew? I bet he'd like it."

Twenty minutes later the girls came thumping downstairs giggling and ready to leave for the train station. They each grabbed some toast and said hello to the rest of the Weasley family.

"Oh good, I'm glad you are all ready now. I think this will be the first year we are not rushed to get you to the station on time. And it's your last year..." Mrs. Weasley began tearing up, and dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her apron.

"Come off it Mum, you know I'll be living at home till I'm thirty!" Ron joked.

The group laughed and shared stories up until they reached the station. Mr. Weasley and the twins helped carry all their trunks and suitcases to the platform where they said their final goodbyes and ran through to the train.

Once aboard, the gang sat together in a compartment and talked. The train started moving towards Hogwarts after one final shrill whistle and the anticipation grew.

"You know, I heard that we're going to have a considerably larger first year class than we normally do this year." Hermione started a conversation.

"Great, that'll mean that many more crazy kids running around with wands and not knowing how to use them properly." Harry added while he shifted in his seat. His hand brushed across Alysious' shoulder and she felt her face warm.

"Umm..." Alysious started to say something but Harry looked at her and she lost her words. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom..." Alysious stood up suddenly and left the compartment awkwardly.

Once outside the compartment, she breathed a breath of fresh air and walked slowly over to the dreaded train bathrooms. It was not uncommon for many first years to come down with a bad case of motion sickness on the train and would make a beeline for the bathrooms. Luckily, because the train had only been going for about half an hour, no one was praying to the porcelain gods yet.

After Alysious was finished, she washed her hands and started trying to make her way back to the compartment. There was a lot of commotion going on in the aisles with students. Two boys were arguing louder than the most and Alysious payed attention.

"Come on, move outta my way- this is _my_ compartment, I got here first!" one boy shouted.

"Well too bad, I'm not sharing and all the other ones are so full that they are making people share five to six people per compartment. My friends and I already got this one!"

"Fuck you! This is mine! You get your friends and get out of here!"

Alysious looked down the aisle and couldn't even see a place where a compartment door was open and someone was joining in with others to share. She did not think she could handle being shoved up against Harry for a couple hours without making a complete ass out of herself, so she started looking elsewhere. Finally, on the other end of the train, she found a compartment that was completely empty.

Excited, Alysious flopped down on one of the booths and spread out so that she was comfortably lying down. Maybe she could fall back asleep and finish her dream about Harry...

"Um, hi." The compartment door slid open and a male voice broke the silence.

Alysious sat up quickly and straightened her shirt. It was Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of Harry and all his friends.

"Malfoy..." Alysious glared. "What do you want?" She stood up and crossed her arms over her breasts while she stared at him.

Her mean face faltered. He was gorgeous. He had grown taller since the last time she saw him and she had to look up to meet his eyes. He must have been around six foot three. His skin was tan and glistening and his eyes pierced her with their electric blue. His sandy blonde hair was messy and fell down loosely. He looked strong and powerful, his body defined by the sharp angles of his developed muscles.

"Actually, I was just going to welcome you to my compartment," he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I went to grab some snacks and drinks for the trip, and when I got back…you were here! Amazing isn't it?"

"Well fine, I'll leave. I wouldn't want to disturb you and your snacks..." Alysious mocked him on her way out.

"No, its fine. I would like for you to stay." Draco blocked the door. "I have plenty of snacks I promise." He smiled at her. She wasn't use to his smile; it was usually more of an unpleasant smirk. His smile was almost...alluring?

Alysious faltered before she sat back down. "Okay... what's the catch?" she eyed him suspiciously. "Are you going to kill me?"

Draco laughed heartily. "Yes." He smiled at her again. She couldn't help but smile back at him. This was odd. This was not the Draco she remembered from last year.

"Here, have a chocolate frog." Draco handed her a small package that was ornately decorated. She heard it ribbit.

"So, you seem... different..." she paused. "What happened?"

Draco gave her a half smile. "A lot changed. Well, not even a lot... pretty much everything changed. I guess you could say I'm a new person now?" Draco lifted his eyebrows as he finished the sentence. He seemed to be trying to find the right words to explain to her what happened.

"Really... a new person, huh?" Alysious took a bite out of the chocolate frog. "You smile more. It's actually quite charming."

"Well I learned a lot this summer and it made me question much of my past. I'm a lot happier now than I used to be. It's a nice change." Draco smiled at her again. "Juice?"

"No thanks. So what happened over your summer then?" Alysious had no inhibitions toward him. He was much more welcoming and she surprised herself at how easily she was calmed by his presence.

"It's a long story. But- what about you? How have you been? You look...stunning by the way."

Alysious stopped eating mid-chew. Did he just say she looked _stunning?_ She swallowed. "Um, well, Hermione and I spent a lot of time traveling. I went and visited my brother in Liverpool. He's in the music business." Alysious loved bragging about her "almost famous" brother.

"I love music! Does he know the Dragon Slayers?" Draco got very excited.

"No...I don't think so. Ever heard of The Beatles? They're from Liverpool..." Alysious commented.

"The who?"

"Yes, they're a band too."

"What?"

"The Beatles were a very famous band back in the sixties. It's a muggle thing I guess..." Alysious trailed off.

"Are you muggle-born?" Draco looked at her.

"Yes, I am." Alysious got nervous. She remembered how awful Draco could be to muggle-born witches and wizards. He didn't even falter when she said it though. She continued, "My parents are very proud of me being a witch, though. They never would have guessed it." Alysious laughed thinking about when she got her letter asking her to attend Hogwarts and her parents thought it was something made up.

Alysious and Draco talked for over an hour about themselves. Alysious scooted closer to Draco to show him a Divination trick on his hand, and never moved back over to her spot. They soon started flirting with one another. Draco's hand landed on her bare thigh. She could feel him tense up as soon as he touched her.

"What's the matter, Draco? Never felt a girl before?" Alysious playfully grabbed his arm. His arm was warm and hard. She realized then that she wanted someone like this, someone to love her, watch over her, protect her. Draco looked at her in silence, and they gazed at each other, neither one wanting to break the connection. Alysious closed her eyes and leaned forward.

The compartment door opened abruptly.

"What the fuck?" Harry ripped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Draco. "You better get your hands off her right now or I'll hex the fuck out of you." His voice was deadly. Alysious, for the first time since she could remember, was disappointed to see Harry. She wanted to be alone with Draco a little longer.

"Calm down, Potter. Nothing's going on. What's it to you anyway? She's not your girl..." Draco stood up slowly with his arms raised.

"I know that." Harry spat. "She's like a sister to me... like family... and I protect what is close to me." Harry quickly glanced at Alysious.

She couldn't help herself. Her eyes were brimming with tears. _Like family?_ She never wanted to be that girl to Harry. She was like a sister to him, not like a lover. She would never be a lover to him, why was she wasting her time?

"Harry, I can take care of myself. Why are you here anyway?" she was trying to keep control of herself, but she was fighting a losing battle.

"I was looking for you... I was worried when you never came back..." Harry lowered his wand and looked confused.

"I don't need a babysitter, Harry." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "I never wanted you to be my babysitter!" She slammed the compartment door in his face and sat down heavily. She buried her face in her hands and cried softly.

Draco put his arm around her. "He was foolish never to have seen it." Draco messed with her hair, and pulled her head in closer to rest on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop shortly after Harry had left Alysious alone with Draco. Harry wandered back to the compartment he was sharing with Ron and Hermione and was thinking about what Alysious had said.

He opened the door to his compartment and found Ron and Hermione kissing passionately. Ron had his hand in Hermione's hair and was clutching it ravenously. It was a few seconds before either of them noticed Harry was back.

"Well, we're here... I guess we should get going..." Harry mumbled at the two of them. Hermione, blushing furiously, jumped up and started walking out of the compartment with him. Ron stayed seated.

"Ron? Come on, you don't want to go back home do you?" Hermione teased him.

"Umm... give me a few seconds..." he put his hands nervously in his lap.

"Ronald, don't be silly. I don't think we should get separated, come on or I'll never find you in Great Hall." Hermione was starting to get testy.

Harry caught on to what was happening. They _had_ looked pretty intense while they were kissing. "Come on Hermione, leave him alone, he'll join us soon enough." Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Ron gave him an appreciative smile and closed the door.

Harry and Hermione started walking to where the carriages waited. They waved to numerous friends who they hadn't seen all summer long. Suddenly, Harry's stomach lurched. There was Alysious- and she was with Malfoy. They were laughing about something and Malfoy rested a hand on her shoulder casually. Alysious noticed and gently touched his hand with her own for a split second while they shared a private smile.

"Fuck..." Harry muttered quietly. Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"Um, fuck what?" she asked him. He gave her a silent reply. "Hey- Harry, come on, what's the matter with you?" Hermione's brow furrowed in worry as she tried to lure her friend into talking about his troubles.

"It's nothing…hey, there's Hagrid. We better go say hello before we lose our chance…" Harry wandered over to Hagrid, keeping a close eye on Malfoy and Alysious.

Before Harry and Hermione had an opportunity to greet Hagrid, Ron came panting up behind them and rushed them off to an empty carriage. They were just about to start their journey towards the castle when they heard a familiar voice.

"Wait! Please don't leave!" Alysious was sprinting towards them apparently Malfoy-free. Harry got up hurriedly from his seat to help her into the carriage. He offered her his hand, which she took, and was gently hoisted into the tall carriage.

Alysious grinned at everybody. "Hermione, I really need to talk to you…" she started.

Harry grunted and looked away. Everyone gave him suspicious glances.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry turned and looked at him.

"No, everything is great." Harry spat, crossing his arms and kicking his feet up onto the seat across from him. He purposefully avoided Alysious' eyes.

The rest of the trip to the castle was unavoidably awkward and uncomfortable for everyone. Alysious and Hermione sat on one side of the carriage, while Harry and Ron sat on the other. The girls spoke in whispers, and the boys sat in silence. Alysious told Hermione every little detail about what happened on the train ride, and Hermione was extremely excited, yet unsure.

After departing from the carriages, the girls headed to the Great Hall, while the boys walked behind. Harry took this opportunity to tell Ron everything he had witnessed in the train compartment.

"Well, no offense mate, but other than the fact that the guy is Malfoy, I can't believe you are so upset about this. I mean, you never went after Alysious. You can't expect her to wait around forever for you…" Ron started.

"No, no, no! I don't care if she is interested in some guy… I don't think… It's just the fact that it is Malfoy! Of all the fucking possibilities!" Harry raged.

"Well they're not a couple… they were just talking from what you said. That's not so bad…"

"Ron, don't be stupid. Any guy knows that is where it ALL begins. You talk to the girl." Harry exclaimed.

"I think you're over exaggerating the situation, mate. It was innocent." Ron was getting tired of arguing this point with Harry. It was obvious to him that Harry was becoming jealous now that Alysious finally branched out to another guy.

After the feast, the gang started the walk to Gryffindor Tower. Harry decided to try and talk to Alysious.

He saw her walking arm-in-arm with Hermione and talking about something. Harry walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… can I talk to you for a bit?" Harry tried to sound casual. Alysious stopped in surprise and smiled at him. Her face felt flush and she felt very uncoordinated.

"Sure, do you want to go right now?" Alysious asked. Harry nodded, and they broke apart from the crowd to walk up to the Astronomy tower.

Hermione had be selected Head Girl for the year, so she and Ron ascended the spiraling staircase up to the portrait for the Head Rooms.

"Butter pecan." Hermione said to the portrait. The door swung open, and they walked up to Hermione's new room.

"Wow…" was all Ron could say in response to her room.

There were honey colored walls, along with massive drapes in scarlet and gold. Her bed was a four-post mahogany frame with sheer, off-white, lace fabric hanging down over and around it. The windows were large and gothic style; one was open letting the cool breeze float through the room. It was a private room, only a bathroom she would have to share with the Head Boy.

Hermione unzipped her jacket and draped it across a chair tucked into a big desk pushed up against one of the walls. She walked silkily over to Ron with vixen eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him fully. Ron held her hips tight against him for a few seconds, but slowly began to let them wander. Hermione sighed contently as his hands moved down and clasped onto her buttocks. He lifted her up and carried her over to her bed, where he softly laid her down. He pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, showing his flexed muscles and cream-colored skin.

Hermione drug her nails softly into his skin, down his chest and to his abdomen, where she traced every muscle. Ron could feel himself becoming increasingly excited and groaned with pleasure. Aroused by his arousal, Hermione slowly unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of her blouse to reveal fleshy, soft breasts concealed by her white lace bra. Ron cupped his hands around her breasts and massaged them gently, while Hermione let out a soft moan.

She started unbuckling his belt to relieve the pressure building, while he let go of her breasts to unbutton the rest of her shirt.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad…" Ron whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Soon, they were naked together and Hermione pulled him on top of her and held on to his strong shoulders. Ron traced around her nipple with his tongue and kissed her from her collarbone all the way up to her ear. Hermione squealed.

Ron ran his hand down farther past her belly button, and felt a familiar wetness caress his fingers. He sucked in air sharply at this nice discovery, and proceeded to enter her.

Hermione closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Ron…"

He started slow, thrusting gently, in and out, in and out. The tension was already starting to build and Hermione was whimpering for more. Ron pushed harder and faster, wanting to make her scream in pleasure. Hermione's body was heated with passion and excitement, bubbling into a sensation of ecstasy…

Harry and Alysious made their way up to the Astronomy tower in an awkward silence. Once they were out in the open and seating, Harry decided to start first.

"I'm not really sure what went wrong today, but I think something did…" he started, very unsure of this territory. Alysious faltered.

"Harry… when you said that I was like family to you- like a sister- I think I just over-reacted a little bit. You see, it is not a bad thing for you to think of me like that, it's just not the kind of relationship I was hoping for us to have." Alysious couldn't believe how brave she felt.

"But it's true that I do care for you like family… I mean, I love you, in a sense." Harry was very confused on what the right thing to say right now was.

"I guess some things just don't work out the way we plan." Alysious shrugged, trying to hold back tears. "We'll still be great friends no doubt."

"Yeah… great friends…" Harry repeated her. Suddenly, Harry was pierced by a thought. Did he want to be 'just friends' with Alysious? She was smart, beautiful, funny… everything he hoped to find in a girl. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Well…" Alysious tried to fill the silent gap. "Would you like to go back to the Common Room?"

"Yeah, sure, I will…um… make us some drinks?" Harry glanced over at her and caught a glimpse of her stunning smile.

"Drinks would be great, thanks, Harry…" Alysious was glad for a reason to stop the awkwardness. "By the way-" she caught his arm, "I am sorry for making such a fuss earlier today. That was not fair to you and I shouldn't have acted so foolish."

"I'll forgive you if you let me give you a hug." Harry opened his arms. Alysious fell into them happily. She looked up into his bright green eyes and they stared at each other for a bit. Harry kissed her forehead and their embrace broke apart.

The next day, Alysious woke up and flounced out of bed. She had a good feeling about today. Walking to the bathroom to shower, she hummed a song and skipped playfully.

After breakfast, Alysious and Hermione were going to go lay out in the sunshine, but Draco approached her.

"Hey," he said, flashing her a smile. Alysious smiled back.

"Hi, what are you up to?" she asked him casually.

"Oh, I was thinking of asking you to go walk around the grounds with me, maybe steal a kiss from you if I play my cards right…" Draco dug his hands into his pockets nervously.

"Hmm… stealing is not a good habit to get involved with. It is better to ask than to steal. Or, better yet, to _give_ is a million times better than stealing." Alysious wrapped her hand in his, and they walked off together.

Harry watched all of this and jealously boiled inside him.

"I hate him." He spat to no one in particular. Ron stopped eating and gave Harry a bewildered look.

"Are you talking to me then?" Tiny food projectiles launched out of Ron's mouth while he spoke. Harry sighed in frustration, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the table.

"No. I was just talking to myself I guess…" Ron looked even more nervous.

"Were you talking about… _yourself_?"

"No, Ron…" Harry was not in the mood to discuss this matter, but he knew Ron would just ask more and more stupid questions until Harry finally gave up and told him what was going on. "Alysious just walked off holding hands with…"

"Malfoy?" The boys turned around to see Hermione behind them, her hands on her hips. "Really, Harry, you should have taken your chance while you had it. Besides, Draco is different now…"

"I beg to differ. He's putting up a show… he never even noticed her until this year!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, don't be upset, be neither did _you._" Hermione gave her friend a stern look, but quickly warmed by the helpless look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I know there were some grammer problems in those last chapters! If anyone likes editing- let me know! Please review guys! This is my first fanfic and I need to know if you think I'm heading in a good direction. Open feedback is always welcome… Thanks!

Chapter Three 

Draco and Alysious slowly made their way out to the grounds. It was a hot summer day and Alysious could embarrassingly feel the hand she held with Malfoy become more sweaty.

"Potter doesn't seem too pleased with you being sociable with me," Draco mused quietly. Alysious sighed.

"Harry doesn't seem too pleased with anything I have tried," She replied glumly. They walked around the grounds together, not really paying attention to the scenery.

"So, did you and Harry…ever…date?" Draco mumbled awkwardly.

"No, we never have. We have just been friends… I'm not really his type I don't think," Alysious trailed off. She withdrew her hand from Draco's and nervously straightened her shirt.

Draco noticed how uncomfortable she was and automatically assumed it was because Harry was brought up into their conversation.

"You have a thing for him, then?" he asked, almost accusingly. Alysious snapped her head around to face him.

"Don't judge me, Draco. Besides, even if I did it wouldn't really matter. Everybody has little crushes…" she smiled at him slyly.

"Let's not talk about Potter anymore…" Draco sat down on the soft grass and pulled Alysious down beside him playfully. "Let's talk about more interesting things…" Alysious smirked.

"I'll start. Where did you go this summer that caused you to change so much?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Draco fidgeted, and played with a blade of grass to stall his response. Finally, he sighed and began speaking.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, so I should only tell it if you're really interested and don't mind listening to me ramble for a while."

"Yes, yes, that is to be expected. Go on…" she encouraged.

"Alright. Well, you probably are aware that my father is…" Draco paused.

"Half the man you are? Yes, continue…" Alysious grinned at him.

"Well said. So, my family is part of a close-knit dark group, which puts a lot of pressure on me to continue in those footsteps and receive my Dark Mark. I was very good at playing the part, and for a while I think I even convinced myself that I _wanted_ to be a Death Eater. But, last school year, something…happened…" Draco stopped talking, a pained look on his face.

"Draco…" Alysious moved closer to him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to talk to me if you don't want to…"

"I'm okay." He took a deep breath. "My father killed my mum. For Voldemort. For no other reason than the fact that he wanted her dead. Voldemort thought she had gone soft in a way… wasn't the woman she used to be when she first married my father and came to him. A nuisance is what he called her. So, not even trying to defend her, my father killed her. I tried so hard… I couldn't save her… people were holding me back and I was screaming at him… but it didn't matter. He didn't care about me, he only cared about _him. _I knew right then that I only wanted to see either one of them one more time before I died. I want to kill them both, for killing my mum, for making me grow up feeling worthless and unloved, for teaching me…to hate everything." Draco looked up at Alysious. He was not crying, but instead had a fierce look on his face. Alysious stared at him, she had the sudden urge to kiss him, hold him, tell him that everything was going to be okay, that she would love him…

"This all happened last year?" she choked out. Draco nodded, looking away.

"So, after the school term ended, I ran. My mother, suspecting that something like this might happen one day, had left me… a considerable inheritance. So, I took part of the money and bought my own house. Dumbledore came and helped me charm it to make it highly protected and unplottable. Then, I spent the summer with Charlie Weasley, under the promise that our work would stay between us and no one else. We were overseas, with some of his fellow colleagues training dragons. I got this nasty burn on my back-" Draco paused slightly to lift up his shirt to show Alysious his back. She noticed, not only the large scar where he had been burned, but also his sculpted, perfect body. He was acting proud of his burn. "-but I got a lot stronger, and I learned a lot too. You have to be able to trust and be trusted greatly when you're working with those beasts. Dumbledore recommended it to me, it was one of the best things that could have happened to me right then." Draco finished, smiling.

"It sounds unreal. Are you sure that all really happened? You weren't dreaming?" Alysious asked. Draco laughed, and Alysious' heart did a somersault.

"It was all very real," he answered. They gazed at each other in silence for a moment, before Alysious broke their eye contact. "So, now that I have told you about me…tell me about you." Draco put his hand on her thigh. Alysious felt the spot where he was touching her start to tingle and feel warm.

"Well, like I said, I spent a lot of the summer traveling with Hermione. I didn't do anything nearly as exciting as you. Although, I can't say I'm very jealous…dragons do scare me…" Alysious laughed nervously.

The couple talked together, becoming more and more relaxed with each other's company until it became too warm to stay outside comfortably. They walked back into the castle together, and Draco escourted her back to the portrait for the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside the common room, she immediately noticed Hermione and rushed over to her. Ignoring Harry's glares, she plopped down on the oversized couch next to Hermione, looking giddy and flushed.

"We need to talk…" Alysious whispered excitedly. Hermione smirked at her.

"Do you realize you have been off with that boy since nine thirty this morning?" Hermione pushed her arm playfully.

"What time is it now?" Alysious asked innocently.

"NOON!" Harry bellowed, storming out of the common room and slamming the portrait shut behind him. Ron, Hermione and Alysious exchanged nervous glances.

"I'll go talk to him…" Ron sighed and stood up slowly. "You bloody owe me Alysious…" he pointed at her sternly, but smiled after a few seconds.

Once the two girls were alone, Alysious filled Hermione in on everything that had happened.

"Alysious… you need to know something… it is something that not even Draco knows about himself." Hermione looked at her nervously.

" What are you talking about?"

"I heard Dumbledore talking about it to Harry outside the Great Hall. I wasn't sure if it was true so I didn't say anything, but now I know that it must be…since Narcissa really is dead...

"What?" Alysious probed.

"Draco's mother did not die just because Voldemort wanted her dead. She was, well, _in the way_, if you will for a plan that Voldemort had against Draco. Voldemort wanted to use Draco as kind of sacrifice. He wanted to use Draco's death to create a kind of Horcrux that no one would be able to destroy. To ensure that he would be able to live forever."

"How can you have a Horcrux that no one can destroy? It has to be an object, right?" Alysious felt very frantic.

"Well, that is the common theory, yes. I didn't hear Dumbledore say anything more about it. I don't know if he has any ideas of how Voldemort could create an indestructible Horcrux or not…"

"Oh my God…" Alysious whispered.

"Narcissa was wanted to protect Draco, she was threatening to do something similar to what Harry's mum did for him when she died. I don't know if that is what ended up happening or what. But if Draco ran away after she was killed, I'm sure Voldemort was furious. He has to have him to create his last Horcrux, which means many dangerous people are out looking for Draco right now. Dumbledore is probably protecting him while he is at Hogwarts and at his house, but he can't hide in those two places for the rest of his life…" Hermione finished quietly. Alysious put her head in her hands.

"Hermione… you don't think…" she started.

"He may have replaced Harry as Voldemort's prime victim. He is in extreme danger, Alysious."

"He didn't say anything about it though!" Alysious felt as though she could cry.

"Of course he wouldn't. He doesn't even know right now. But it comes down to this: he will have to either kill Voldemort or be killed by him. He is in the same boat as Harry now."

(A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review… even just a few comments will make me super happy!) - shesmyfavorite


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: By the way, I don't know if I mentioned this earlier or not, but just for lawsuit reasons… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER THINGS J.K. ROWLING HAS CREATED. I only own this plot, and Alysious.  Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!)

Chapter 4 

Ron ran down the corrider, looking to find Harry after he had stormed out of the common room. After a few minutes, Ron rounded a corner and saw Harry enter an empty classroom. Slowing down, Ron walked up to the door, and opened it quietly.

"Harry?" Ron asked nervously. Harry spun around, looking livid at first, but calmed down after he saw it was Ron.

"I can't believe him. He thinks he can just win her over… why is she falling for his bullshit? He's a fucking prick." Harry vented. Ron walked over to him.

"Do you like her, Harry?" he asked quietly. Harry looked over at him, embarrassed.

"I don't know… I don't know what I think anymore."

"Well… it's not really fair to her that… well, you didn't want her, but you don't want anyone else to have her either." Ron said slowly.

"I know!" Harry exploded. "I fucking know this! But I can't help but feel like that right now. I can't decide what's best."

"Just… let her go for now. If she's meant to be with you, she'll be with you in the end." Ron explained, feeling very girly for having to say this to Harry

"You sound like a prat." Harry said, smirking at him.

"You're a fucking ass hole." Ron laughed.

Alysious sat alone in her dormitory room. Hermione had left to go up to her private suite, being deemed Head Girl definitely had it's priveledges. Alysious felt very confused. Should she tell Draco what Hermione had confided to her? Should she try to continue to develop a relationship with him? Alysious did not know the best answers for the questions, but decided for the time being; no and yes.

Right when she had decided to take a short nap, Alysious heard an annoying pecking noise coming from the other side of the dormitory. She looked around and saw an owl fluttering outside, a letter attacked to it's leg. Rushing over to the window, Alysious felt excited and wished the letter to be from Draco telling her Voldemort had been killed and everything was fine, they could be together and live happily ever after…

Letting the owl in, Alysious took the letter gingerly from it's leg and gave it an owl treat. Opening the letter, Alysious was excited to see that it was in fact from Draco.

_Alysious, _

_There is something I didn't have a chance to talk to you about earlier today. I think it is really important that you know, so try and meet me at the lake tonight around midnight. _

_-Draco_

Excited, Alysious folded the letter hastily and stuck in the back pocket of her jeans. Suddenly, she didn't feel like taking a nap anymore. She flounced downstairs into the common room, to find Harry and Ron just entering through the portrait. She faltered at the sight of Harry. He glanced up at her and smiled awkwardly. Not knowing how to respond properly, she smiled back.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked her. Ron coughed nervously and excused himself, mumbling something about finding Hermione.

"Umm… sure…." Alysious didn't really feel like talking to Harry at the moment. So many things were flying through her mind, she was afraid to get into an argument and say something she would regret. Nonetheless, she sat beside him on the couch.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately. I don't know why I have been so strange. I promise that I'm going to try and be supportive that you and Malfoy are…_friendly_ now." Harry didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"I don't know why it has been weird for you, Harry. I'm glad you are okay with it, but I also don't want to feel like I have to get your permission to be friends with someone…" Alysious smiled gently at him. Harry looked suddenly angry.

"My permission! Who do you think I am… _Malfoy?"_ Harry spat. Alysious stood up, offended.

"Harry you don't know who he is now! You won't even give him a chance!" Alysious cried.

"Why should I? He's had six years worth of chances to prove himself to me! No, I think _you_ don't know who he really is Alysious! You're too caught up in trying to fall in love with someone that you don't even care who it is!" Harry immediately regretted what he said. Alysious' eyes were brimming with tears. She walked away from Harry, oblivious to the piece of paper that fell out of her back pocket, oblivious to Harry, who picked it up.

Midnight seemed to never come for Alysious. When it was finally eleven, she crept out of bed as quietly as possible. She changed from her pajamas into a white camisole and ripped denim miniskirt. She slipped into her favorite pair of flip flops and grabbed her broomstick that her parents had just gotten for her over the summer. It was the newest Firebolt out on the market, and Alysious was extremely excited to have it since her old Nimbus had lost many of the straw-like twigs in it's tail.

Once outside the castle, Alysious mounted her broomstick and flew over to the lake where Draco was already waiting for her. The summer night air was warm and fresh, giving Alysious extra confidence. She landed next to Draco who was wearing a plain fitted white t-shirt and jeans. He smiled warmly at her, and Alysious saw him gaze hungrily as she dismounted her broom, causing her skirt to rise up on her legs.

"You look…pretty damn hot…" Draco started. Alysious blushed.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, feeling very self conscious all of the sudden. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him.

"Actually, I thought it would be kind of fun if we went for a little swim…" Draco smirked devilishly.

"Oh, I didn't know… I didn't bring a swimsuit with me…" Alysious faltered, suddenly catching on.

"That's okay… neither did I, " Draco walked closer to her. "But I did want to talk to you as well… I wasn't lying." He added. Draco started pulling his shirt off, and tossed it carelessly on the ground. His chest was hard, and he had three diagonal scars that looked like they came from deep talons. Alysious ran her fingers down the scars.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Working with dragons is no walk in the park. Call me crazy, but they don't really like to be messed with too much…" he smiled at her and Alysious felt her heart swell. "Are you going to swim me with or am I going to have to go in all alone?" he asked her playfully.

"I'll swim with you…" Alysious started unbuttoning her skirt, "but you have to promise to save me if anything tries to get me in the water."

"They only had grindlylows put in the lake for the Triwizard Tournament." Draco assured her.

"What about the merpeople?" Alysious asked.

"They stay in the really deep water. None of them will bother us on the surface. But if they do-" Draco held up his wand, "they will suffer the wrath of a well-trained Malfoy."

Alysious shimmied the skirt down her legs, revealing her lavender bikini panties. She proceeded to take off her top, which caught against her bra, making her breasts bounce playfully as she pulled the shirt all the way off. Draco never took his eyes off her. He was very positive that she was the most gorgeous and perfect girl he had ever seen in his entire life. After Alysious was free of everything except her underwear, she watched Draco as he watched her.

"Can you take your pants off yourself or do you need assistance?" Alysious teased.

"I _could _do it myself… but assistance is much more preferred." Draco gave her a bright smile. Ignoring his jest, Alysious glided into the cool water, causing her nipples to harden and be noticeable through her thin bra. Draco also took notice of this and silently thanked Blaise for giving him the idea to go swimming at night.

Removing his pants, Draco splashed into the water after Alysious. His wet, black boxers stuck to him and left little to the imagination. Alysious wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled herself to be face level with him. It was much easier to do this in water then on land. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Alysious leaned in to him. Draco's lips touched hers gently at first, and then the kiss deepened. Draco's tongue was begging to enter her mouth, and Alysious let him willingly. She began to feel the inside of her thighs become tingly-warm and she wanted Draco to put his hands on her.

Sensing a change in her body, Draco put his hands on the small of her back. Praying he wasn't being too invasive, he slowly moved his hand down to her firm butt. Alysious moaned quietly into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and grasped onto him hoping he would never let her go. Draco moved his hands slowly to her stomach and started moving up to her breasts when Alysious pulled away.

"I-I'm-I shouldn't have…" Draco mumbled clumsily, embarrassed. Alysious smiled at him.

"Not yet… okay?" she smiled up at him, letting him know she wasn't upset. Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry… I got carried away…" he apologized. Alysious kissed him softly.

"I did too. Did you still need to tell me something?" Alysious floated in the water, watching Draco.

"Yeah…I wanted to kind of ask you… but also tell you something…" Alysious thought she saw him blush. "I… really think you're amazing. I want to get to know you better, and you make me feel like I really am a better person…"

"But…?" Alysious added nervously.

"No but's. I want to be with you. I wanted you to come here tonight because I wanted to tell you that I want us to be together and ask if you felt the same way as I do." Draco finished, running his fingers through his half-dry hair.

"I don't really know what to say Draco…" Alysious saw his crestfallen face, "except maybe… I have never felt this way about anybody. I was hoping you were going to ask me all night…" Draco tackled her in the water, laughing. He kissed her passionately.

"You make me happy," Draco whispered to her.

"You deserve happiness," Alysious kissed him warmly.

Harry Potter watched Alysious kiss Draco. He had followed her out to the lake after reading the note from her pocket. He ripped the letter in half and threw the pieces on the ground. Anger had unleashed a beast inside of Harry that wanted nothing more than to curse Malfoy until his last breath escaped his body. Harry mounted his broomstick and flew back off to the castle before he did anything stupid. He needed to talk to someone right now- anyone.

Storming back through the corridors, Harry saw Hermione walking towards the Gryffindor portrait. Hermione noticed Harry and waved warmly at him until she noticed the deadly look in his eyes.

"Harry- oh God, what's happened?" she whispered, her eyes round with fear as he got closer to her.

"There is a major problem. I need to talk to you-" Hermione followed him into the common room where they sat down to talk.

--Please review guys! Thanks for reading!

-shesmyfavorite


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

"Cherry twist." Hermione spoke quickly to the Gryffindor portrait. The fat lady, who had been snoozing soundly, opened one eye groggily and snorted in frustration.

"What on earth are you two doing out of bed?" she flared up almost immediately.

"_Cherry twist._" Harry's voice still echoed with anger. The fat lady gave him a reproachful look, and swung the door open. "She's getting a bit ornery isn't she? It must be the old age setting in…"Harry mumbled as he walked into the common room.

"Old age! _Old age!_ Come back here you _git_ and I'll show you old-" The fat lady's door shut before Harry and Hermione could hear the rest of her rant. The two friends walked over to the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace, which was still glowing red with embers.

"Harry…tell me what's wrong…" Hermione shifted nervously in her chair, looking over at her friend.

"Everything…" Harry spoke in a tone of defeat.

"It's Alysious, then?" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, her legs sitting indian-style in the chair. Harry sat upright at once.

"What do you know that I don't?" he spat.

"I know a lot that you don't know…" Hermione smiled at him. "including a lot about Alysious." Harry put his head in his hands.

"I'm just so confused, 'Mione. I don't know how to feel about all of this. I know I need to make up my mind, but it's not that easy."

"Harry, there's something I think you need to know…" Hermione faltered. Harry looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "Alysious…well… she's loved you since she first saw you, Harry! She's always been so nervous around you, hoping that you would return her feelings… it's been very hard for her. We've all been so close these past years, she didn't want to say anything to upset everybody's friendship." Hermione finished and saw Harry's emotionless face.

"But-but…you and Ron…you two date… and nobody complains!" Harry's voice began to rise. "She never let me know, Hermione! She never gave _me_ a chance to be what Malfoy is for her now!" Harry punched the arm of the chair as hard as he could. "I never got a fucking chance at all! Do you know what Malfoy is doing to her _right now_?" Harry had a wild look in his eyes. "He's feeling her up, half naked in the lake and shoving his tongue down her throat!" Harry practically bellowed the last words. Hermione could almost swear she softly heard him say, "_And that could be me…"_.

Alysious was back in her room that night by two in the morning. Her head was buzzing with everything that had happened, but she still managed to fall asleep. The next day, Hermione corned her in the hall on her way down to breakfast.

"Alysious, I think I made a horrible mistake last night…" Hermione whispered to her.

"Are you and Ron okay?" Alysious gasped.

"Yes, yes, it has to do with Harry. I told him… everything…" Hermione looked frightened into her best friend's eyes. Alysious groaned.

"Everything? All five years of it?"

"I'm afraid…yes…" Hermione looked tearful. "He didn't take it well at all. I should warn you- he's very angry."

"Who is he angry at? Me?" Alysious asked incredulously. "I can't believe he's acting like such a prick! It's not fair, 'Mione!" Alysious began to tear up faster than she could control herself.

"Shh, shh, come on, let's go talk somewhere else. People are starting to look at us…" Hermione latched onto her friend's arm and dragged her up to her private quarters. Once they were inside Hermione's room, Alysious really let loose.

"He's choosing now to be upset just because it's Draco! He doesn't know who Draco is anymore! People can change, you know! I don't think he wants me to be happy… he didn't want me, but he doesn't want any other guy EVER to have me either! It's not fair, it's not fair!" Alysious sobbed into Hermione's pillow. "Now, this is going to ruin everything! We won't even be able to friends anymore… I tried so hard to prevent this from happening all these years… and now it has anyway!" Hermione let Alysious vent before she began to try and soothe her.

"I know, he's being such a prat about it all," Hermione sat beside her friend and patted her hair lovingly. "But it's going to be okay. You can't let what Harry thinks of you ruin your entire self. You have the right to be with whomever you choose. And just because it's not Harry doesn't mean it's wrong, either." Hermione lulled her. Alysious sniffed loudly.

"You're right. I shouldn't care…" Alysious stood up, and then flung herself down onto the bed again suddenly, "But I DO!" she began sobbing again.

The girls heard a couple of soft knock's on the door to Hermione's room. Then, a familiar voice.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco spoke. Alysious gasped up at her friend, wide-eyed and blotchy.

"How did he get in through the portrait?" Alysious whispered frantically, wiping her face and attempting to tame her hair.

"He's Head Boy, Alysious, we're suitemates." Hermione answered her softly.

"I didn't know he was!" Alysious said, not knowing how she felt about the idea.

"Yes, Draco, I'm fine. I'm just…erm… chatting with a friend…" Hermione called.

"Oh, okay…it just sounded like…well, never mind. I hope things go alright-" Draco sounded like he was walking away from the door. Without warning, Alysious jumped off the bed and flew to the door. She whisked it open to find Draco halfway across the common room. He stopped and turned around. "My god, what happened to you?" he asked Alysious as he strode quickly over to her.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open as Draco paced his way to the Gryffindor table. He had spotted Harry almost immediately after the doors had opened. The Hall grew silent as Draco marched swiftly over to Harry. Harry stood up and faced Draco, hate spread across his face.

"You can't run her life, Potter!" Draco shouted at Harry as he progressed to a light jog over to the table. Harry balled his fists and started walking towards Draco. The entire Hall screamed as the boys collided and started fist fighting. A ring formed around them and blood spattered on the floor from fists and flesh. The boys hadn't been fighting more than a few minutes before Professor Dumbledore had them both hovering in the air, separated from one another. Draco's lip was bleeding, and he spat blood onto the floor. Harry had a rapidly swelling eye, and his nose looked broken. His face was red from being hit so often, and made him look lumpy. Harry had obviously come out worse in the fight.

The Hall was filled with shouts and murmuring of Draco going back to the Dark Side, trying to kill Harry Potter under Lord Voldemort's requests. Dumbledore shushed them all before speaking.

"Fighting is not tolerated at this school, as both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter should both rightly know. After you have both been cleaned up by Madame Pomfrey, I should expect your House leaders to punish you accordingly.

"But Professor!" a young girl shouted from the crowd, " Malfoy was trying to kill Harry! He should be expelled!" The crowd began shouting again.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore roared with amazing voice capacity. "Like I said before, I expect both boys to be punished accordingly. No one is trying to kill anyone else, I shall assess the situation myself considering the great controversy, if that is amiable with the other House leaders." Dumbledore glanced at Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape meaningfully. They both nodded fervently. Without another word, Harry and Draco were shipped off to the infirmary.

(A/N: sorry about the short chapter! I have my May Mini-mester final tomorrow so I had to cut it short for study purposes! Please review everyone! I love feedback!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Especially NelStar7- you made me decide to go ahead and write another chapter today! I really appreciate all the feedback so keep it coming! Also, it was brought to my attention that I didn't include information on how you are supposed to pronounce Alysious' name (I know it's kind of strange, but J.K. Rowling always uses interesting names, so I thought I would follow suit. Anyways, it is supposed to be pronounced Uh-lih-see-us. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Six

It was a long night for both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Neither one of them was injured to the point where they needed to be kept in the hospital wing overnight, but Dumbledore insisted upon it. They lay in their respected beds across the room from each other, refusing to speak. Just then, the doors swung wide open, allowing access into the room for Dumbledore. He strode into the room, looking troubled.

"Your actions were despicable. I am surprised and distressed that you two have let something like this happen in the middle of Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke calmly. Neither one of the boys spoke, so Dumbledore continued. "I have spoken with both the Heads of your houses, and we have decided that the only way to prevent this kind of event from happening again between you two is…" Dumbledore paused, looking sad, "expulsion from Hogwarts." At this, both Harry and Draco shouted in outrage. After a few moments, the boys were sitting silently, but fuming.

"Of course, I do not believe that the person who was assaulted should also be punished for this act, so after concluding who instigated the fight, I will make my final decision. For now, you will resume your regular activities and attend classes when they begin next week." Dumbledore turned silently and left the wing.

The whole school seemed to find out that Draco was being expelled from Hogwarts mere minutes after he had found out himself. The next day Draco had planned on staying holed up in his room for the whole day, refusing to be tortured by his fellow peers. Everyone seemed to have turned against him. They saw him as the guy who tried to hurt Harry Potter, the guy who was so enveloped in evil and Lord Voldemort that he couldn't control himself when around Harry. Draco was not very popular with most of the school, with the exception of his Slytherin friends. Blaise Zabini had come to visit him once that day, but only briefly. Alysious had not come to see him at all.

Draco's brain was in a constant migraine as he mulled everything over. Expulsion all for nothing, because obviously Alysious didn't care what he had done… she was probably nursing over the Chosen One right now, her mind empty of Draco. It was right at that moment of thought that Draco heard a soft knock on his door. Hermione peeked her head in.

"You have a visitor…" she smiled knowingly as she pushed the door open farther, revealing a timid Alysious. Draco's chest pulsated with excitement and thankfulness as he walked over and let her in, closing the door quickly. Alysious sat on his bed, her eyes sad.

"It's all my fault, Draco…" she started, her eyes rapidly filling up with tears. "And now you're going to be expelled from school… what are you going to do? You'll never forgive me, I'm just sure of it…" Draco just stared at her.

_She must be absolutely insane. _ Draco thought to himself.

"Don't be ridiculous. You didn't force me to go do that… I didn't mean for it to become what it did… well, yes, maybe I did…" Draco pondered. He sat down beside her awkwardly. He put his arm around her and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself for my actions." Alysious smiled -just barely- at him, but he noticed.

"The whole school thinks…" Alysious started.

"Let them think what they want. I don't care." Draco moved closer so that his face was inches away from hers. Their lips met with a burst of electricity so that both their bodies tingled in the aftershock. Alysious kissed him hungrily, wanting to be as close to him as she could. Draco heard a soft moan escape her mouth and become lost in his own throat. He plunged deeper into the kiss and maneuvered himself over her.

Alysious, lost in the moment, didn't notice until seconds after the fact that Draco had unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and was sliding his hand softly down, down, down. She pulled Draco's shirt off of him, revealing his muscles defined and rippling. Copying Alysious, Draco began pulling her shirt off in anticipation. Both of them were quickly bare from the waist up, and Draco cupped Alysious' right breast and began massaging it softly, his thumb lingering ever so slightly over her hardened nipple. Alysious moaned quietly, her eyes closed. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair with her left hand, her right hand tracing the muscles on his back. Draco hardened against her, subconsciously putting more and more pressure on her as he leaned into the pleasure.

Suddenly, Alysious stopped. She let go, stopped kissing him, and her face turned an amazingly red color. Draco was dumbfounded. Nothing like this had ever, _ever _happened to him right before he had sex. Not knowing what to do, Draco quickly pulled himself off her.

"Is something…wrong?" Draco questioned, completely confused and embarrassed of his obvious arousal. Alysious looked speechless, and then began scrambling for her bra and shirt.

"No, no, nothing…I just… I don't want to go much further…" Alysious stopped what she was doing and looked up at Draco. He looked utterly mystified.

_What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean! _ Draco thought.

"I didn't mean to…" Draco started.

"No, Draco, don't apologize. I'm sorry, I just got a little caught up in the moment… I mean, I've never actually, well, _you know_…" Alysious looked away, ashamed.

"You're a virgin?" Draco asked bluntly. Alysious looked up at him meekly and nodded slowly. Draco smiled warmly at her. He had a new respect for this girl. Never before had he dated someone so innocent, so loving, and so free of preconceived judgment. Alysious smiled back at him, and the moment of awkwardness was forever lost.

Harry Potter sat in his dormitory, thinking about everything that happened. He fought with himself mentally for over an hour trying to decide how to fix a number of his problems. Finally, he decided there was only one way. He hopped out of bed, a new look of determination on his face, and walked to the familiar gargoyles guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Caramel drops." Harry spoke, as the gargoyles jumped out of the way. He walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the heavy door.

"Enter," a voice called from behind the door.

Ginny Weasley was sitting alone in the common room, reading a book recommended to her from Hermione. She sat snuggled up in one of the big chairs by the fireplace, lost in a world of imagination so that she didn't even notice when Harry first entered through the portrait.

"Studying to become next Head Girl are you?" Harry walked over to her, smiling. Ginny looked up and blushed.

"It's nothing serious. Just fiction." She never had gotten over her crush for him. "Where have you been, it's after midnight?" Ginny suddenly asked him.

"Promise not to tell?" Harry asked her seriously as he took a seat in the chair across from her. Ginny nodded as she set her book on the floor. "I went and spoke to Dumbledore about… the incident…" Harry started. He took a deep breath. "I told him I started the fight."

"Harry! You're going to get expelled! All for stupid Malfoy!" Ginny cried, throwing herself at him in an embrace. Harry took her in his arms.

"See, that's the beauty of it. Dumbledore can't expel me because I don't have anywhere to go. The Dursley's won't take me back, and nowhere else is safe for me right now. I'm kind of stuck at Hogwarts." Harry smirked at the cute redhead.

"Why would you lie for Malfoy?" Ginny questioned. "You hate him, remember? He attacked you for god's sake."

"He attacked me because…" Harry sighed. "because I was hurting Alysious. And as much as I hate to admit it… he really does care about her." Harry paused. "I care about her too. She's one of my very best friends and I don't want to lose that. I know she would be upset if Malfoy was kicked out, so… I wanted to be a good friend for her." Harry finished and looked for Ginny's approval.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she always wanted to.

The next few weeks were rather uneventful. After Harry talked to Dumbledore, and made him promise to keep things anonymous, Draco was allowed to stay and school resumed normalcy. Classes started, and everyone was suddenly frantically busy with homework and studying. Alysious and Draco were spending as much time together as they could possibly manage, as were Harry and Ginny. Something was changing in all the different relationships. Things were going steadily uphill for Draco and Alysious and Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione's relationship seemed to be fizzling fast on the other hand. They were constantly fighting and rarely spent any time with one another. Everyone was worried they were quickly approaching another one of their well-known breakups.

Everyone was equally excited about the first approaching Hogsmeade trip. It was the only flare of excitement in the entire castle, and helped to give a needed boost for all the seventh year students' morals.

As the day to go into Hogsmeade quickly approached, everyone had decided on bringing dates. Despite their bickering, Ron and Hermione had decided to go with one another and meet the group in the Three Broomsticks for drinks.

The day of the excursion, Draco dressed himself in a pair of loose denim jeans, and a dark blue vintage shirt. Alysious wore a pair of snug dark denim jeans and pale pink tank top. Her hair fell loosely down her back and she wore light makeup for the unusually warm September day. Draco met her outside the Gryffindor common room with a single white rose.

"For you, my love," Draco mock-bowed and smirked at her. Alysious giggled and took it graciously.

"Thank you _darling_! How very kind of you…" Alysious tucked it gently behind her ear, making her look even more lovely. They held hands and Draco kissed her forehead gently.

"You look great by the way." Draco said as they began walking to the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade.

"Thank you," Alysious smiled at him as she watched his eyes gaze over her. "You look devastatingly handsome yourself. You had better watch yourself, I may not be able to control myself…" Alysious smirked when his eyebrows shot up.

"What exactly do I have to do so that you can no longer control yourself? Please, I'm begging to know…" Draco whispered huskily in her ear. Alysious felt goose bumps erupt on her skin like thousands of tiny pin pricks. Draco noticed them and kissed the sensitive area beneath her ear. She sighed happily and glanced up at him.

"You are tempting…" she laughed. Draco hunched over so that Alysious could hop on his back piggyback style and he carried her all the way down to where the carriages waited.

Harry and Ginny were already sitting comfortably inside one of the carriages and waved at Draco and Alysious.

"Meet you in Hogsmeade, then?" Harry called out at them.

"Sounds good! Where are Ron and Hermione? I hope they will make it…" Alysious said as she patted Draco's head underneath her.

"I haven't seen them yet." Ginny shrugged. At that point, Draco spotted an open carriage and waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny as he carried Alysious over to it. The two had only been sitting alone for a few precious seconds when Ron and Hermione came bustling in to join them.

"Where have you been? We were all worried that you weren't going to come!" Alysious cried, leaning forward to give her best friend a hug. Draco openly took this opportunity to check out what Alysious had to offer from the back. He smiled contently with himself.

"We, erm, well, we were talking…" Hermione lied, blushing and looking secretively over at Ron. He had his hands thrown behind his head and was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yep… that's what we were doing." He defended Hermione.

The carriages started their journey to Hogsmeade and everybody began to talk. Before they knew it, they were walking through the gates to their favorite shops and pubs. Harry and Ginny already had occupied a table for everyone in the Three Broomsticks, so Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Alysious all sat down together. Everything felt awkward between the group.

"So…" Alysious tried to break the silence. "Drinks, then?" Everyone agreed.

"How are your quidditch practices coming along Draco?" Ginny asked unabashed. Draco looked up suddenly, and coughed nervously.

"Erm… pretty okay…" he responded awkwardly. "You?" He asked. Ginny smiled at him warmly.

"He's cute, Alysious." Ginny scrunched up her nose with a big smile. The group continued drinking until all tensions were released.

"Okay, okay… I have an idea," Ron slurred slightly and everybody laughed. "Lets play a little game… truth or dare?" Everyone glanced around excited.

"I'll start!" Hermione raised her hand. "Ginny! Truth or dare?" Hermione laughed.

"Umm… _dare_, " Ginny looked devilishly over at Harry.

"Okay. I dare you to…." Hermione looked up at the ceiling in thought, "spin your wand on the table and kiss whoever it points at." Hermione finished looking very satisfied. Ginny giggled.

"Okay…" Ginny took out her wand and spun it expertly on the table. A few sparks shot out the end at first, and then it began slowing down. It pointed in-between Alysious and Draco. The group laughed. Ginny looked over at Hermione. "Redo?" she asked.

"No, pick your poison." Hermione giggled. Ginny stood up grinning and walked around the table so that she was on Alysious' side.

"Alysious could you please stand up?" Ginny asked. Alysious stood, feeling jealous someone was about to kiss Draco. Suddenly, she was pulled into a short kiss by Ginny. All the guys in the pub stopped whatever they were doing and stared.

"YES!" Draco shouted, unaware he was no longer thinking inside his head. Everybody whooped as the two girls sat down.

"No offense, Draco, but I don't know where you've been…" Ginny said sarcastically. "I hope I didn't freak you out too much Alysious… I only want to be friends…" everyone laughed loudly. "Okay, I choose Harry." Ginny said.

"Erm…truth…" Harry said embarrassed.

"Oh, come on Harry! Live a little!" Ginny pushed him. "Fine, fine…" Ginny took another shot. "The last time you got off, who were you thinking about?" Everyone gasped and Harry looked mortified.

"Ginny! You can't ask me that!" Harry took a large swallow of his drink and finished it off in one gulp.

"I just did, now answer!" Ginny fell onto his shoulder. Harry looked quickly around the table. Nobody was making eye contact with him, but everybody was snickering quietly.

"Zoranda Starfig," Harry muttered. Everyone exploded in laughter. Ron slapped him on the back. Zoranda was a famous witch model that was very beautiful, and rumored to be part veela.

"That skinny bitch?" Ginny huffed. Hermione and Alysious each glared at their respected dates as all the boys shared a moment where they reflected on Zoranda.

"Alright, alright," Harry broke the chatter. "Draco, truth or dare?" Harry asked. Draco smirked.

"Dare." He said boldly. This was not the answer Harry had been hoping for.

"Erm, okay, I _dare_ you to tell us about your first love. If you had one." Harry added. Draco looked shocked and looked over at Alysious. She was busy giggling over something silly with Hermione. Draco cleared his throat.

"Her name was…. Rose. We met when I was sixteen, so two years ago. She was the first girl I ever felt any kind of emotional connection with. But, soon after things started becoming more… serious… she left school. I don't know why… she never tried to contact me again." Draco finished.

"Lame." Ron muttered, and then started snickering again. Hermione punched his shoulder. Everything seemed to have eased up between the group, and they all acted almost like…friends.

It was growing dark outside, so the group decided to call it a day. Everyone piled into the carriages and started the path back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's not a super eventful chapter, but there were a few things that needed to come up before I started on some of the later chapters. Important information, you know… Okay well, I'll try and update soon, and please don't forget to review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Please keep them coming…  Also, I don't own any of the characters except for Alysious… everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

Chapter Seven

Alysious lay in her bed and thought about the Hogsmeade trip. She was slightly bothered to think of Draco loving another girl. Who was this Rose girl, and why had she never heard of her before? And Draco had said that he _loved_ her? Now she was God-knows-where and Draco still thought of her? Still had strong enough feelings for her that she was on the top of his mind when Harry asked him the question? Then it hit her.

_Bloody hell. _

Draco hadn't even referred to her as his girlfriend yet, much less tell her that he loved herPossibly, Draco wasn't interested as taking things as seriously as Alysious. Or maybe she just wanted to make things happen faster than they were supposed to.

_How long have we been together-er-'dating'? September, October, November…. Okay three months. That's plenty of time to decide on a title, right?_

Alysious made up her mind that she needed to talk to Draco about this issue. With the coming Gryffindor-Slytherin match she decided now was not the best time to do it. But afterwards- she had a mission. On that note, Alysious fell into a troubled sleep.

The Gryffindor-Slytherin match was the first Quidditch match of the year and one of the most highly anticipated by students. Because of their legendary rivalry, and it being Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts, the match was quickly reaching a celebrity status. More people than ever before were going to be coming to watch the matches, not only between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but all the others as well to be able to keep up with the scores.

"Harry, I don't think I can do it." Ron sat, pale-faced and shaking at breakfast before the match.

"Do what, exactly?" Harry asked, absentmindedly picking at his food but not eating.

"The bloody _match_, Harry! I just- I don't think- it's too-" Ron stuttered, then paused to regain composure. At that moment, Hermione came bursting in through the Great Hall's doors, tears streaming down her face. She looked wildly around the Hall until she spotted Harry and Ron. She ran over to them and threw herself down on the chair beside Ron. Neither one of the boys knew what to do, everything was so sudden. Awkwardly, Ron started to try and pat her hair down, but Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Wha-" Ron started.

"I hope you're happy, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione practically screamed at him. "You got what you wanted!" And with that Hermione left with a heavy sob as abruptly and abrasively as she came. Ron stared after her, his mouth hanging open. Suddenly, Ron stood up, knocking his chair behind him across the floor a few feet.

"THAT'S IT!" Ron bellowed, throwing his hands in the air. "I QUIT, HARRY! YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!" Ron sprinted out of the Great Hall, following Hermione's actions. The entire Hall was staring at Harry now, like he had caused all the drama personally.

Thankfully, Ginny had entered the Great Hall just as Ron was running out. When Ginny had tried to stop Ron to ask him if he was okay, Ron had ignored her and pushed past her. Hurt, Ginny walked over to where Harry sat, now by himself.

"What the _fuck_?" Ginny asked him, irate. Harry sighed, and motioned for her to come sit by him. She obliged, and sat down in a huff.

"I don't know, Gin. Something about him 'getting what he wants' or something… I dunno…" Harry explained before Ginny even had to ask.

"Getting what he wants? What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I don't know, Hermione said it. She was crying all over the damn place." Harry took a small bite out of a piece of toast.

"Weird." Ginny said, forking some eggs onto her plate. Harry nodded in agreement. He realized that he needed to try and find Ron, for two reasons. One, he was his best mate and something was obviously terribly wrong, and two, he was the only bloody seeker Harry had trained for Gryffindor.

Getting up slowly and reluctantly, Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"See you at the match, then?" he asked her softly. She smiled warmly.

"Wouldn't miss it for a million galleons."

"Really? A million?" Harry asked, looking surprised.

"Well, maybe for a million." Ginny giggled. "I'll be there, lets just say that."

"Okay, good. I think I'm really going to need _some_ kind of support from the team." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. She was the cutest Chaser he had ever met. But, he needed to find Ron, and he needed to not stress out so much right now. Ginny waved goodbye to him and he strode out of the Hall after his best friend.

Hermione had been feeling slightly odd for a few weeks now. Originally thinking she was just stressed out about her troubles with Ron and her increased work load, she had given it no additional thought. Then, everything came to a shattering half for her. What was the date again?

_FUCK! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Hermione needed to find Ron, and fast. Who the hell did he think he was? Destroying everything she had worked for in her _last year of school!_ What was she supposed to do? Their relationship on the rocks, her parents being traditional-scratch that- _very_ traditional, conservative muggles!

_Oh, he is going to pay dearly for this!_

Hermione, crying, ran out of her private room and rushed to the Great Hall to find Ron.

Draco sat lounging on the floor of the steamy shower, the hot water rushing over him and calming his nerves. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Why did Potter have to ask him that stupid question and rile everything from the past up. Plus, now Alysious knew about her and she must have felt awkward.

_Damn. I honestly don't know what to do. I can't conceivably continue a real relationship with Alysious if I can't even get over Rose. But I also can't keep dwelling on this- I'll drive myself insane. _

Right then Draco heard an alarming sound. Hermione Granger was sobbing loudly and slamming doors as she left. It helped to snap him out of his thoughts.

_What the hell was that all about?_

Draco sighed and knew what he would have to do. He was dreading talking to Alysious, he didn't really know how she was feeling about the relationship to begin with. This could be a huge blow to her for all he knew. Draco knew it was the only way, and that it was the right thing to do. He would have to go talk to her- right after the Quidditch match.

Shortly after leaving the Great Hall, Harry found Ron. He was sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs in the Gryffindor common room, his face buried in his hands. Harry walked quietly over to him and sat opposite him.

"Spill." Harry said, his arms crossed over his chest. Ron shook his head silently.

"I fucked up." Ron whispered hoarsely.

"With Hermione, then? Tell me what happened, I'm sure everything will be fi-"

"No." Ron interrupted, looking up from his hands and straight into Harry's eyes. "Nothing is ever going to be fine again."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"You can't just bail out of everything because one aspect of your life gets fucked up, though." Harry started nervously. "The team is counting on you, Ron, we really need you." Ron laughed darkly.

"Fine. I'll play. I don't fucking care. Just leave me alone, okay?" Ron got up and walked into the dormitories leaving Harry, once again, all alone.

The whole school started piling into the stands for the Quidditch match a whole hour before the game was set to begin. People sat chattering excitedly with one another and placing bets on the winning team. Alysious had not been able to find Hermione to sit with, so she sat with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The two girls had developed a reputation for being very quick to get physical with boys over the past few years, but still remained fun to be around and friendly. Alysious thought it was strange that Hermione wasn't here, but probably figured that she had lost track of the time and would show up late. Comforting herself with this thought, Alysious plopped down beside Lavender and Parvati.

"Hey, Aly! How's Draco?" Lavender giggled. Alysious cringed at the sound of 'Aly'- she hated being called that.

"Oh, he's doing well. I couldn't find him before the match… I wanted to wish him luck…" Alysious searched through the crowds, hoping to catch a glance of someone she knew.

"It's so strange, you know? How people end up together you never would have though could stand one another!" Parvati eyed Alysious. "Like you and Draco. Opposites do attract, apparently."

"Oh, no, it's just that _anything_ is attracted to Draco. He's gorgeous. I'm so jealous…" Lavender and Parvati giggled shrilly and Alysious suddenly wished she had opted to sit by herself.

"I watched him at practice the other day, he is captain for the Slytherin team, you know, and they scrimmaged against each other. Shirts and skins- my favorite! Draco was on skins…" Parvati squealed. Alysious wondered if they were actually registering that she was dating Draco. Surely they wouldn't speak this way if they knew?

"Yes, he is… pleasing to the eyes. But he is also an intellectual. We've had many wonderful conversations, because we are…dating and everything…" Alysious raised her eyebrows at the girls. They didn't catch the hint.

"Four pack or six pack?" Lavender asked Parvati, wanting details on the Slytherin scrimmage.

"Umm… hard to tell from so far away. But definitely not a keg! I would wager a six pack."

"Mmm… I wish I could meet someone with a body like that. I'd never let him out of my sight." Lavender gazed into the Quidditch pitch. "Ooh! There's Harry!"

"And Ron!" Parvati pointed. "Is he still with Hermione?" she looked interestingly at Alysious.

"Yes." Alysious replied hotly. Both girls gave her a reproachful look.

"Don't have to be snotty… I was only asking…" Parvati frowned. A cool voice interrupted the girl's conversation.

"Fancy giving me a good luck kiss?" Alysious whirled around to see Draco smiling at her in his Quidditch robes. He looked absolutely irresistible. He hadn't messed with his hair at all, so it hung fluffy and playfully in his eyes. She loved it when it looked disheveled and natural. His dark green robes accentuated how tall he stood, and how strong and broad his shoulders were. He dropped his broom and lifted her by her waist so that she wrapped her legs around his torso. He smacked her butt playfully and she laughed in flirtation.

"Thank you for saving me from _them_!" Alysious whispered, motioning with her eyes at Lavender and Parvati.

"Can I have my reward, then?" Draco smirked. Alysious kissed him deeply and cupped his face in her hands. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and smiled knowingly at each other. Draco placed her back on the ground after she let go of his waist with her legs. She threw her arms around him.

"Good luck! I know you're going to be brilliant!" Alysious cried. Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Cheer for me?" he asked her, smiling. She nodded quickly. "I'll listen for you, then." Draco started to walk off while he waved goodbye to her.

The match started clean. Both teams were playing at their best and playing fair. Then, one of the Gryffindor beaters hit a bludger illegally after the whistle was called and it wound up smacking a Slytherin Beater in the face.

"You stupid prat!" Harry shouted. He had meant to direct it at his own player, who happened to be flying right behind the Slytherin who was knocked in the face, but the Slytherin took it as Harry was speaking to him. Completely irate, the Slytherin started playing very dirty. Almost every shot was aimed at Harry, they had completely abandoned their desire to score. Draco picked up on this after a few minutes, and knew he needed to put an end to it before his players hurt someone and were banned from playing the rest of the year.

"Hey!" Draco shouted to his beaters," don't focus so much on Potter! There are other Gryffindor players out there too!" Draco turned around on his broom and continued searching for the Snitch.

After another half hour of playing time, Draco noticed that his team had reverted back to aiming only at Harry. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he watched his biggest beater wind up while Harry's back was turned.

"No!" Draco shouted as he plummeted down toward his beater as fast as his broom would take him. The crowd gasped as they watched the events unfold. Harry turned around just in time to see the Slytherin beater smash his club into the side of Draco's skull as hard as he could muster. There was a nauseating _crack_ that could be heard from the solid wood hitting bone. Draco went limp.

The crowd screamed in horror as Draco fell from his broom, blood pouring out of a deep gash and indent on the left side of his head. Harry, feeling as though it was his fault, raced after him on his broom, slowly catching up with the free-falling Draco. Seconds before Draco crashed onto the ground, Harry caught him safely and quickly flew to the Hospital wing, completely abandoning the game.

Alysious was the first person to reach the Hospital wing. She was flushed and breathless from sprinting back to the castle, and her sides ached begging for more oxygen. She burst in through the Hospital wing doors to find Madame Pomfrey frantically trying to get the wound on Draco's head to stop bleeding and to get his pulse regulated. Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were second to burst through the doors not long after Alysious.

"OUT!" Madame Pomfrey cried at Alysious, pointing to the door.

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall screamed. "The boy has stopped breathing!" All the professors rushed over to Draco and began murmuring spells all over him. Flashes of light danced across Draco's body as the charms hit him. Alysious was paralyzed in horror, she couldn't stop watching no matter how badly she wanted to run out of the room. She watched for a few minutes that seemed like days while the Professors and Madame Pomfrey were able to get Draco to start breathing again. They all looked shaken and pale.

"We almost lost him, Albus…" Madame Pomfrey looked as though she were about to cry.

"Clean and bandage his wound, Madame. He will probably stay unconscious for some time." Professor Dumbledore said wearily as he turned around. "My dear, Alysious, I know you have Mr. Malfoy's best interests at heart, but please go back to your common room for now. You will be able to visit him shortly I'm sure." Dumbledore spoke gently, seeing the terror etched in her face.

Without speaking, Alysious began walking back to the Gryffindor common room when she suddenly had a thought. Hermione had never shown up to the match. She really could not face going back to the packed common room and facing all the questions she knew people would ask her, so she changed paths and began walking towards the Head Boy and Girl's suite.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!


End file.
